


the words that you whispered for just us to know

by Odd_birds_and_booksellers



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_birds_and_booksellers/pseuds/Odd_birds_and_booksellers
Summary: They say your wedding day is the best day of your life but surely the day after is pretty great...it's just not meant to be the last great day.
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson Karev, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	the words that you whispered for just us to know

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never. My last Halloween fic, not all Halloween related but fittingly for my delayed posting set on November first. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and liking and commenting and all the other Jazz. I love ya.

The sunlight filtered through the loft, slowly lulling Jo from her deep sleep. Alex was still asleep beside her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her close. Jo lay there for what seemed like hours, just listening to Alex’s steady breaths. She carefully intertwines her hand with his, staring down at the wedding band on his finger. He'd never taken it off, nothing had really changed last night, she felt as married to Alex as she always had, but there was this peace now that she hadn't known she even needed. Unlike her first marriage where the second the ink dried she’d begun to feel trapped, Jo had found herself longing for the papers to declare them legally married, she didn’t want an out. She never wanted to run from him.

Jo smiled, as began to Alex stir gently, pressing a kiss on his arm resting under her neck. Feeling Alex unconsciously pull her closer in his sleep, making her heart beat faster, he’d always been so cuddly when sleeping, a fact that had really surprised her back when they first started dating, if only everyone knew that the grumpy Dr Karev was a serious cuddler. 

Careful not to wake him, Jo slowly rolled over in his arms, he was still sound asleep. He looked so peaceful, more peaceful than she’d seen him in a long time, between her depression and his new job at Pac North, she only ever seemed to see him stressed or distracted. Jo took this quiet moment to appreciate her husband while she had the chance, memorising every line on his face, his sharp jaw, the stubble across his cheeks. She felt so proud to be his wife.

She watches for another moment before his eyelids begin to twitch, he's waking up. Jo quickly lays back down, knowing she’ll never hear the end of it if he catches her just staring at him, he’ll be teasing her for days. Jo feels the bed move slightly, as he shifts his weight. She tries to hold back the smile on her face, as she pretends to still be asleep, feeling Alex traces his fingers down her cheek softly. Peeking her eyes open she finds him lying there, a content smile on his face as he stares up at the ceiling. 

“Hi…” Jo’s voice croaks, surprised by how husky it sounds first thing in the morning. A mischievous plan forms in Jo’s head as she recounts last night activities, leaning in closer as Alex lifts his arms over his head. “I’m pregnant…” 

Alex chuckles, his chest vibrating as she lays her head against him. Wrapping an arm around her, slowly running his hand up and down her back as she lazily begins to trace little patterns across his bare chest.

“Did I get you again?” Jo whispers, a cheeky grin on her face as she pulls away from his chest to get a good look at him. 

“No…” Alex shakes his head, he can't help the smile that spreads across his face as his eyes meet Jo’s, that playful spark had been missing from her for so long he was worried, he’d never see it again. “You did interrupt my dream though.” 

“What were you dreaming about?” Jo whispers, pushing up until their faces are inches apart feeling, she could feel the heat rising as Alex’s chest brushed against hers. Leaning in until their lips are almost touching. 

“I was dreaming I had a really hot wife.”

“Ow,” Alex groaned, as Jo punched his shoulder, rolling her eyes as his face cracks up into a wide grin. 

“I was kidding damn it, I was gonna say my dream had come true.” 

“Since when did you get so sickly romantic?” Jo laughed, pressing a light kiss to the spot she’d just punched, she hadn’t really hit him, but the way he pouted like a little baby was just too funny. 

“Since I got you to marry me twice,” Alex smirked, rolling over so that Jo was underneath him, pinning her wrists to either side of her head. “We should probably consummate it twice you know.” He mumbles, bending down before Jo can even respond pressing his lips to hers. 

Jo moaned into his mouth, she was honestly surprised how each kiss felt more earth-shatteringly amazing than the last. She thinks back to how it felt standing in that supply closet, and how she was so sure that at that moment no kiss would ever feel as amazing as it did in that moment, and yet eight years later Alex’s kisses still took her breath away. 

Jo wrapped her legs around Alex's waist, who still had her hands pinned when her cell phone began to ring on the bedside table, making Jo squeal as Alex broke their kiss, the loud ringtone playing out right next to her head. 

“Who is it?” Alex groaned, slightly breathless as he leans back letting Jo wiggle out of his grip enough to grab the phone. 

Jo sighs, running one hand through her messy hair as she scrolled through the various messages and missed calls on her phone. “It’s Helm...I told her I’d meet her in the lab.” 

“Tell her to forget it.” Alex leans down pressing a row of kisses down Jo’s neck, along her collar bone, grinning as he feels her arch her back involuntarily in response to his touch. 

“I can’t…” Jo huffs, pouting as she pressed the phone to her ear, flashing Alex an apologetic look as he rolls off her, heading towards the shower. 

* * *

“Hey, you were really freaked out when I mentioned being pregnant yesterday…” Jo mutters as she hears the door to the bathroom grind open, she makes mental notes to get it checked as she hears Alex's footstep pad across the loft. She’d only been on the phone to Helm for a few minutes, she'd considered joining Alex in the shower and continuing their wedded bliss but as she’d recalled the night before in her head she’d got caught up thinking about the horrifying face he’d pulled when she’d announced her pregnancy. She’d wanted him to be scared she really had but deep down she sort of thought a part of him would’ve been excited. She'd spent the last ten minutes trying to quell her anxieties, maybe Alex had changed his mind...maybe he didn't want kids with her anymore.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting it….” Alex mutters as he dries his hair roughly with a towel, shaking his head around, making her squeal as the water droplets hit her. 

“But I thought you wanted kids…” Jo frowns, rolling her eyes as Alex grabs hold of her leg, pulling her down to the edge of the bed, clearly their morning activities were not over, as his hands snaked up her waist, his hot breath leaving goosebumps across her skin as she hovers over her.

“I do...but I want them when you’re ready there’s no rush…” He mumbles his lips finding her neck.

Jo sighs, her eyes closing softly as she tries to get out what she wants to stay but he's making it so hard for her. “Medically speaking there is…” Jo murmurs, her hands tangling into the curls at the nape of his neck, holding him close as trails his kisses down her chest, 

“You know what I mean…” Alex pauses, looking up at her, sincerity shining in his eyes, that all her insecurities seemed to fade away with just one look. “Whenever you’re ready I can be ready.” He smiles, leaning back up to kiss her. The kiss was softer than this morning's makeout session, more patient like he was trying to tell her exactly how much he loves her without words.

“And if I was close to being ready?” Jo pulls away, searching his eyes for the answer to her question, relief flooding through her when she watches excitement shine back at her. He still wanted a family with her. 

Alex laughs, pressing another chaste kiss to her lips. “Then I’m down with that.” He grins, both them just smiling at each other like complete loons, like they knew something no one else did, she wasn’t even pregnant but it was there that little beginning of something new, they were gonna have a family. 

A familiar ringtone plays out across the loft, Jo’s smile faltering once again as the real world pulled them out their happy bubble. “My god Helm doesn't give it rest does she?” Alex groans, he moves to get off of her but finds himself pulled back down, his body pressing against Jo as she wraps her legs around him. 

“That’s your phone babe…” Jo sighs, lifting her arm up to grab his phone. Merediths photo flashes on the screen as she shows Alex. 

“Yeah, I said I’d go see her today...I’m gonna start calling some of the old doctors to see if they can give her letters of recommendation, I mean that’s gotta help right?” Alex took the phone from Jo’s hand, rejecting the call as he quickly shoots off a message to Mer. Sighing he rolled of Jo, laying down beside her. “I wish we could stay here and start baby-making.” He turns his face to meet Jo’s eyes, that boyish crooked grin lighting up his face as he raises his eyebrows suggestively. 

“I said soon not this second.” Jo squeals as Alex grabs her by the waist pulling her in close as he begins to pepper kisses all over her face. 

“Yeah well, we could practice, you know? To make sure we know what we’re doing.” He teases, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched her laugh. Only a few months ago he’d thought he’d never hear that laugh again and when he did it was more cause for concern...but now how it was so light and carefree. Now it filled his heart, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay, that whatever life threw at them they could handle.

“Mhmm, something tells me you don’t need much practice,” Jo smirks, fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck, the way he's looking at her like she holds the world in her hands is almost enough to let him have his way, but she knows its only matter of time before another interruption. “Go help Mer...I’m not going anywhere.”

Alex nods, as Jo pushes herself up off the bed, watching as she saunters off towards the shower. 

* * *

By the time Jo finishes up in the bathroom, Alex is already dressed, keys in hand, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth as he moves around the loft. “Jo…” He calls as she reappears making her way over to the kitchen. He sounded a lot more serious then he had all morning, the playfulness was gone as he meets her eye. “Thanks for marrying me...again, I love you.” 

“Anytime anywhere.” Jo smiles softly, taking the toast from his mouth, ignoring his faint attempt of a protest as she leans up on her tiptoes pressing a quick kiss to his lips, just as Alex's phone begins to ring again, another sign he's needed elsewhere as he steps back flashing her an apologetic look before he rushes out of the front door.

“I love you too by the way.” Jo’s head appears around the door, making him pause on the stairs. Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to throw her over his shoulder like he had the first time they'd ever spent the night together and never let her leave. But she wasn’t going anywhere...she wasn’t going crazy or leaving him, she was gonna be here when he came home and nothing could change that. 


End file.
